Jak zostać mechanikiem samochodowym, lakiernikiem samochodowym i blacharzem samochodowym
Jak zostać mechanikiem samochodowym, lakiernikiem samochodowym i blacharzem samochodowym-poradnik. Na początek * Zostań mechanikiem samochodowym. * Zostań lakiernikiem samochodowym. * Zostań blacharzem samochodowym. * Dobra, teraz przejdź dalej. Sklep Potrzebne ci będą części silnika, części podwozia, części nadwozia, klucze każdego rodzaju we wszystkich rozmiarach, wszystkie możliwe płyny samochodowe, koła, felgi, opony, inne części samochodowe, butle z paliwem, lakier samochodowy, szablony na vinyle, blacha i elementy karoserii. To wszystko można kupić w sklepie z częściami samochodowymi, na stacji paliw, na giełdzie, od każdego losowego gościa chcącego coś takiego sprzedać, w sklepie lakierniczym abo też w sklepie blacharskim. Samochody * Miej kilka samochodów. Trochę na benzynę (w tym jeden z napędem hybrydowym), tyle samo na ropę (w tym jeden z napędem hybrydowym) i tyle samo na gaz (w tym jeden z napędem hybrydowym). * Stuninguj wszystkie, zmień im lakier, zrób im vinyle i ulepsz karoserię. * Każdy ma mieć pełną elektrykę. Jak ktoś pcha twoje auto zimą, ma mu być ciepło po rękach. To za sprawą elektryki. * Umiej zadbać o swoje auto zimą. * Zawsze pamiętaj, jak się ładuje akumulator. * W każdym twoim aucie ma być automatyczna regulacja temperatury przy włączaniu silnika-latem klima, a zimą grzanie (za sprawą elektryki). Motoryzacja * Bądź fanem i miłośnikiem motoryzacji (jako mechanik podziwiaj auta, jako lakiernik podziwiaj barwę aut, a jako blacharz podziwiaj blacharkę aut). * Bądź najbardziej zmotoryzowaną osobą w gronie twoich znajomych. * Jak jakiś twój znajomy (najgorzej, jeśli to twój wróg) jest bardziej zmotoryzowany od ciebie, to wypij benzynę z butli za jego zdrowie, popij płynem hamulcowym/sprzęgłowym/innym, a zapij wszystko ropą z butli (w przypadku, gdy to twój wróg, możesz napić się po tym wszystkim wody z silnika). Wysprayuj sobie po tym jamę ustną lakierem i spróbuj zjeść blachę. Zachowanie * Dużo przeklinaj, bo mechanicy tak robią,, np. kiedy ta wyjebana przez stado Murzynów uszczelka znowu przecieka. * Jak będziesz prowadził warsztat samochodowy i jak ktoś przyjedzie z czymś nie do naprawienia, to powiedz "Niestety tego nie da się naprawić. 250 zł się należy". * Nie mów, że gaz to paliwo dla biedaków. * A poza tym to nie mów, że auto jest "na gaz", tylko "w LPG". * Nie mów "stacja benzynowa", tylko "stacja paliw" albo "CPN". * W garażu trzymaj każde twoje auto. * W ogóle jeździj mało autem na gaz. * Często odwiedzaj sklep z częściami, giełdę i stację benzynową stację paliw w poszukiwaniu nowych części. * Odwiedź też od czasu do czasu salon samochodowy, by kupić nowe auto do kolekcji. * Sprzedawaj na giełdzie, żeby zarobić pieniądze na nowe części. * Twój ulubiony fast food to hot-dog ze stacji benzynowej z CPNu. * Nie lub elektroniki. * I nienawidź informatyki (bo przez nie w dalszej przyszłości będziesz mógł stracić pracę). * Jak sprzedajesz auto na giełdzie, to sprzedawaj bez napędu hybrydowego. * Dodatkowo wrzuć do niego fotelik dla dziecka i dwie poduszki. Powiedz, że za darmo, a licytuj z zawyżoną ceną minimalną (auto+"tuning"+"pełna" elektryka+fotel+poduszki+ileśtam złotych wedle uznania). Porównanie z... ...mechanikiem samochodowym Podobieństwa * Jesteś mechanikiem samochodowym. * Posiadaj kilka aut (z różnicą taką, że masz we wszystkich zmienić lakier i ulepszyć karoserię, a mechanik nie musi). * Bądź fanem i miłośnikiem motoryzacji (ale ty również podziwiaj kolory, lakiery i vinyle samochodów oraz blacharki). * Nie lub elektroniki i nienawidź informatyki (bo przez nie w latach 30tych będziesz mógł stracić pracę). * Nie mów "stacja benzynowa", tylko "stacja paliw" albo "CPN". * Odwiedzaj giełdę, sklep z częściami i stację paliw. * Odwiedzaj salon samochodowy. * Sprzedawaj na giełdzie (ale ty, zamiast sprzedawać same cześci do aut, sprzedawaj też lakiery i części karoserii). Różnice * Jesteś lakiernikiem samochodowym. * Jesteś blacharzem samochodowym. * Nie musisz tyle przeklinać. * Oprócz giełdy, sklepu z częściami i stacji odwiedzaj też sklep lakierniczy i sklep blacharski. * Możesz mówić na auto, że jest na gaz. * Jak będziesz prowadził jakąś działalność związaną z lakiernictwem albo blacharstwem, to nie żądaj pieniędzy za nieudaną usługę (chociaż w sumie możesz). * Nie gardź gazem jako paliwo. * Nie jebać włókna węglowego. ...lakiernikiem samochodowym Podobieństwa * Jesteś lakiernikiem samochodowym. * Posiadaj kilka aut (z różnicą taką, że masz we wszystkich ulepszyć karoserię, a lakiernik nie musi). * Bądź fanem i miłośnikiem motoryzacji (ale ty również podziwiaj blacharki samochodów). * Nie lub elektroniki i nienawidź informatyki (bo przez nie w latach 30tych będziesz mógł stracić pracę). * Nie mów "stacja benzynowa", tylko "stacja paliw" albo "CPN". * Odwiedzaj giełdę, sklep z częściami i stację paliw. * Odwiedzaj salon samochodowy. * Sprzedawaj na giełdzie (ale ty, zamiast sprzedawać same cześci do aut, sprzedawaj też części karoserii). Różnice * Jesteś mechanikiem samochodowym. * Jesteś blacharzem samochodowym. * Możesz więcej przeklinać. * Oprócz giełdy, sklepu z częściami, stacji i sklepu lakierniczego odwiedzaj też sklep blacharski. * Jak będziesz prowadził jakąś działalność związaną z lakiernictwem, to żądaj pieniędzy za nieudaną usługę (albo lepiej nie). ...blacharzem samochodowym Podobieństwa * Jesteś blacharzem samochodowym. * Posiadaj kilka aut (z różnicą taką, że masz we wszystkich zmienić lakie, a blacharz nie musi). * Bądź fanem i miłośnikiem motoryzacji (ale ty również podziwiaj kolory, lakiery i vinyle samochodów). * Nie lub elektroniki i nienawidź informatyki (bo przez nie w latach 30tych będziesz mógł stracić pracę). * Nie mów "stacja benzynowa", tylko "stacja paliw" albo "CPN". * Odwiedzaj giełdę, sklep z częściami i stację paliw. * Odwiedzaj salon samochodowy. * Sprzedawaj na giełdzie (ale ty, zamiast sprzedawać same cześci do aut, sprzedawaj też lakiery). Różnice * Jesteś lakiernikiem samochodowym. * Jesteś mechanikem samochodowym. * Możesz więcej przeklinać. * Oprócz giełdy, sklepu z częściami, stacji i sklepu blacharskiego odwiedzaj też sklep lakierniczy. * Możesz mówić na auto, że jest na gaz. * Jak będziesz prowadził jakąś działalność związaną z blacharstwem, to nie żądaj pieniędzy za nieudaną usługę (albo lepiej nie). Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Poradniki związane ze społeczeństwem Kategoria:Poradniki techniczne Kategoria:Poradniki związane z pracą Kategoria:Poradniki związane z zawodami